Touhou Daisansukāretto: The Third Scarlet
by Dasher-Crash
Summary: Flandre was not put in the basement without a reason; she was meant to guard the evil being that lurked behind the door at the back of her room. However, tonight, The Third Scarlet shall rise, and Gensokyo shall be hers for the taking.


Remilia was sitting at her throne quietly. She looked to her left, and through a window, saw the sun setting beneath the red waters of the lake. She sighed and picked up her teacup on her armrest to take a sip, placed there by her perfect and elegant maid, Sakuya. The person in question stood silent beside her mistress, just a little behind the chair.

"I wonder how long these peaceful times will last…" Remilia mumbled. "It's been a long time since an incident involving us has occurred…" she mused, taking another sip of her tea. It was several months after their battle with Kaguya, and the peaceful times were starting to bore her.

"Be careful what you wish for, mistress." Sakuya warned. Remilia gave a knowing smile and set her teacup in its saucer. She was not involved with the UFO incident, nor the Escaped Spirits incident either. Even though she knew that this peace is what Gensokyo needs, she couldn't help but be bored when she was deprived of such opportunities to train her danmaku abilities. She got up from her chair and stretched.

"Enough of this." Remilia mumbled. "I suppose I'll visit that red-white miko today." She continued, fetching an umbrella from the side of her chair.

"Mistress has been seeing Reimu a lot lately." Sakuya commented. "Any particular reason for doing so?" she asked.

Remilia just scoffed. "That miko was the one who stopped me from blocking out the sun with my red mist. The only way my heart will ever be at peace is when I defeat her." She said, smiling. "Anyway, since she's involved with all the current incidents, so it's been a long time since I last saw her." She continued.

"Aye. I suppose so." Sakuya agreed as she took the umbrella from her mistress.

BOOM.

A loud explosion occurred somewhere in the basement, making the entire mansion shake. The ceiling looked as if it were about to give way to the tremors, but stayed intact. However, tiny bits of debris started falling from the ceiling to the ground. Remilia used her arms to shield her face from being pelted with dust and cement, while Sakuya opened the umbrella to protect them both.

"Urgh… what was that?" Remilia asked, standing up as she fell from the sudden shockwave of the explosion.

"I… I have no idea myself! Where is Hong Meiling? If anything happened to the front gate…!" she said, worried.

"Relax. Meiling should be okay. The explosion happened below us." Remilia said logically. _But nobody's down there except for Flandre… what's going on? _ Remilia thought to herself, slightly puzzled.

Patchouli arrived at Remilia's throne room along with Meiling. "We heard the explosion. What's going on?" Patchouli asked, panting slightly due to her poor health.

Remilia scratched her head. "I have no idea…" she started, before she saw Flandre walking towards them. "Ah! Flandre, you're safe and sound… what happen-" she cut off, her eyes wide open with shock.

Flandre was slowly moving towards them, but she wasn't walking. Her feet hovered about an inch off the ground. Remilia gave her little sister a closer look, and saw that there was a hand clutching her head.

"R…Reveal yourself!" Remilia shouted, pointing to Flandre.

The person who was holding her threw Flandre to one side. Remilia quickly ran up to her little sister along with Sakuya. Remilia stared at the figure with tears in her eyes. "Y…you!" she shouted.

The figure walked closer to the three of them. "It's been a long time… little sister." The figure slowly revealed her own self, presenting her blue eyes and long black hair with blue highlights. Her outfit was a simple, elegant Lolita dress, and she walked over to them, smiling.

"Lamina Scarlet… How did you escape?" Remilia spoke to her through clenched teeth.

"My… so rude to your nee-chan, eh?" Lamina walked closer. Her face was smiling, but her words dripped with malice and hatred. "You sealed me, second sister, and left our youngest in the basement to guard me so that I would never return. Even though she has large amounts of destructive strength, she is still no match against me…" she said.

Flandre gripped onto her sister's arm, coughing. "I'm… s…o…rr…y…" she managed to choke out to Remilia before passing out. Remilia held her little sister's hand.

"We sealed you because you were planning to take over Gensokyo for your own selfish desires. You disgrace the Scarlet family name!" Remilia spat at her sister.

Lamina just gave her a cold laugh. "Even though I may be a disgrace to the Scarlet name… I'm still the most powerful out of us three sisters…" she said, smiling.

Remilia could take no more. She jumped away and sent out three large bats made of danmaku, which homed in on her older sister. Lamina dodged them swiftly without effort. Remilia clenched her teeth even harder as she pulled out a spellcard.

"Divine Spear – Spear The Gungir!" she called as she threw a large, danmaku-made spear at Lamina. Lamina just chuckled as she pulled out her own spellcard.

"God's Wrath – Hammer The Mjolnir!" Lamina called as she held the giant danmaku hammer and swung it hard, deflecting Remilia's spear into the sky, creating a large hole in the mansion. "Tsk. Looks like I'll have to get that fixed later. I will tolerate no flaws in my mansion!" Lamina proclaimed as her hammer disappeared.

Remilia snarled at Lamina. "What? YOUR mansion?" she said.

Lamina turned back to Remilia and gave her an evil smile. "Yes. My mansion. After all, I am the eldest Scarlet in the family now." She said. She stuck out a hand and caught Sakuya's thrown knife with two fingers. "Nice try, but that won't work on me." Lamina said, flinging the knife to the ground. Sakuya gulped. "My mansion. My rules. I hereby banish you from my mansion, or would you rather stay by my side and join me to rule Gensokyo?" she asked them.

Remilia took as step back. Meiling was carrying Flandre, and Patchouli looked ready to give Lamina a taste of her Royal Flare. Lamina stared at the group before her with sharp, menacing eyes; even if she looked soft, she was really a ruthless killer. Remilia turned around and walked away. Lamina looked disappointed with this reaction.

"Leaving so soon?" she taunted, menace in her voice. Meiling, Patchouli and Sakuya turned around, really to retaliate with physical force, magical for Patchouli. Remilia gave them the order to stand down.

"Even with all five of us… we won't be able to beat her." Remilia conceded as she clenched her fists. "Leave her be."

The group took one last look at Lamina, before slowly walking out of the mansion…

* * *

><p>Marisa was hanging out at her old haunt, Reimu's house. She sat at her porch. Drinking the tea Reimu had made for her. Reimu was sitting next to her table inside the house, her door open.<p>

"I wonder what will happen next, ze~" Maria said, smiling a little at the prospect of a new adventure as she took a sip of her tea.

"I hope nothing. Too many incidents have popped up already. I just want some peace and quiet." Reimu said lazily, resting her head on her table.

Marisa laughed. "Typical Reimu." She said, swinging her broomstick around.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reimu said, slamming her empty teacup on the table out of anger.

Marisa laughed. "Hey, chill, I know you work your hardest when you have to. It was just a little joke." She looked out to the scenery. "Although… I wonder what will happen next… spirits flying from random places? Mass disaster? Youkai invasion?" she started listing off some joke scenarios in a lighthearted manner, until she saw a group that caught her eye. "Trouble at the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" she said in a slightly more serious tone.

Reimu detected her change of tone almost immediately. "What was that last one?" she inquired, looking up from her table. She saw the group that entered her grounds. Remilia, her clothes torn, with Sakuya holding the umbrella by her side, Meiling holding an unconscious Flandre in her arms and Patchouli looking plain worn out. "This better be good." Reimu said, walking up to her porch.

Remilia cleared her throat and looked at the miko, an their eyes met, youkai to human.

"Reimu… I require your help."


End file.
